Augmented reality is the layering of digital information over images or a view of the real-world. Augmented reality can be provided through a semi-transparent surface that displays the real-world behind it with the digital information layered atop within the semi-transparent surface. A heads-up display (HUD), head-mounted display (HMD), augmented reality contact lenses, and virtual retinal displays are examples of some devices that can augment real-world images with layered information. Augmented reality can also be provided through a display that presents an image of the real-world captured by a camera and that supplements the image by layering additional digital information over certain locations or objects within the image. Thus, augmented reality can be provided in some form on tablets, smartphones, and other mobile and electronic devices.
Although augmented reality is in its infancy, it has many potential applications. Gaming and entertainment is one application. Another important application is the use of augmented reality to enhance human cognitive ability.
Augmented reality can enhance human cognitive ability by integrating information from a variety of sensors in real-time into the user's field of view. The user can continually monitor measures such as velocity, temperature, and distance as he/she performs tasks that involve those measurements. Augmented reality can also supply users with other timely information or instruction to assist users in completing different tasks.
There is therefore a need to leverage augmented reality to boost worker productivity by increasing human efficiency in different working environments and in completing different tasks. To this end, there is a need to leverage augmented reality to supply workers with timely and relevant information for performance of specific tasks being performed by the user. There is further a need to leverage augmented reality to increase worker skill by providing real-time instruction or information that enhances the capabilities of the worker without the training otherwise needed to develop the applied skills.